


Dress Up Games

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween, and Ryan surprised Gavin with his costume choice... none other than Scottish Steve, kilt and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting in the Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 introduces, and teases. Chapter 2 takes place at the party, and Chapter 3 contains the smutty goodness.

It was Halloween, one of Gavin’s favorites. Mainly because of all the parties with funny costumes and lots of bevs. Ryan likes Halloween because right after Halloween, all of his favorite holidays would be coming up; thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year’s. He wasn’t huge on parties, but he would go if it meant he could be with his boyfriend, Gavin. Even if he became drunk Gavin. Ryan didn’t mind, though. He swore one of these days he would record him and show him the crazy shit Gavin would never believe of himself to do.

Gavin had spent most of the afternoon with Michael and Lindsay, while Ryan used that time to surprise Gavin with his costume choice. He told Gavin he wouldn’t dress up for it, but that was just so he would be more surprised. It wasn’t like Ryan to actually get creative for a silly holiday like Halloween.

 _“I’m not in my twenties anymore,”_ Ryan had said to Gavin a few days earlier.

 _“Oh, please! Jack’s the same age and_ he _does costumes! Most of the people there are around your age, anyway!”_

_Ryan laughed. “It’s just not my thing to dress up, okay? Don’t worry, I won’t rain on your parade. I’m still definitely going with you, baby.”_

Ryan smiled at the conversation replaying in his head. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he got home.

…

“Aww, I’m sorry. But you know how Ryan is.” Lindsay said to Gavin as they were getting ready to leave.

“I know… just wish he was more into it. It’s my favorite holiday!” Gavin nearly whined.

“So, how you feel about meeting his parents in a few weeks?” Michael asked. Lindsay handed Gavin his completed creeper suit onesie, which Gavin thanked her for making. It came out really neat, and Lindsay even added a cheeky little butt flap for laughs, to which Michael made some comment about “easy access” or something along those lines, making Gavin lightly punch him in the arm.

“Oh… fine. Yeah…” Then Gavin saw both their faces of doubt in his answer. “Alright, I’m bloody nervous as hell, alright?” He admitted.

“It’s okay, Gavin. But you know he’s talked to them about you a lot. I’m sure they’re going to be thrilled to meet the man that makes Ryan so happy in his life.” Lindsay said with a smile, patting Gavin on the shoulder. This made him smile. Lindsay grabbed the keys and started heading out the door, followed by Gavin and Michael.

“Yeah, boi, don’t worry about it. Just don’t have sex in their house or it’ll kind of lower their respect towards you…” Michael teased, then brought his voice down to a whisper. “I learned that the hard way.”

Gavin giggled, but Lindsay heard and swatted at Michael. “Damn it, Michael Vincent Jones! That’s supposed to be a secret!” Lindsay said. “And for the record, I’m pretty sure they believed me when I said we just weren’t comfortable in my old, small bed.”

“ _Sure,_ ” Michael said sarcastically, laughing afterword. “But, hey, they let me marry you, so I guess it doesn’t matter in the end, huh?” Michael said, hopping into the passenger side while Gavin got in the back seat.

“Oh, damn, I wanted to put this on before we got to Ryan’s house… um… don’t look Lindsay!” Gavin said as he began to strip some of his clothes and pull on the suit, stretching out in the back of the car, making Michael cackling a laugh.

“Fucking moron. Make sure to flash all the oncoming cars!” Michael said, still laughing. Lindsay just shook her head and kept her eyes on the road.

“Well, I’m sure Ryan will love his little creeper boy toy,” Lindsay commented. Gavin smirked, now completely changed into his suit.

“Absolutely!” Gavin cheered.

“Toppy tippers,” Michael added with a mock British accent. “Tip-topperoo!”

Now it was Gavin’s turn to be shaking his head.

…

Ryan smirked as he heard the door handle jiggle as Gavin began to open it. Ryan stayed in the bedroom, lights off as he carefully tip-toed over to sit down on the bed. He crossed his legs and rested his clasped hands over his fabric-covered knee, but then giggled to himself as he raised the material up just a little bit more as he heard the footsteps up the stairs.

“Ryan? Where are you, you bloody sausage! Did you fall into a nap?” His voice got quieter as he approached the door, slowly turning the knob and flipping on the light switch, only to gasp and stop dead in his tracks, looking up and down at the sight he saw.

Ryan was sitting at the edge of the bed wearing a fake crown, placed on his head crookedly on purpose; a black suit jacket over a white shirt with a black bowtie, and… _holy shit_ … he was wearing a red and green kilt, exposing his slightly hairy legs, and black shoes with long white socks.

“Oh…my…god…” Gavin said, slowly approaching his Scottish Steve dressed boyfriend.

Ryan chuckled loudly now. “You like?” He smirked.

“Bloody hell, Ryan… I won’t be able to keep my damn hands off you all night!” Gavin said, his finger caressing up the side of his leg, making Ryan bite his lip, but still cock and eyebrow at the creeper-dressed man before him.

“Well, you’ll have to contain yourself until tonight, baby. That’s my rule. I’m doing this for you, but I’m not going to do such a silly thing like this without reward…” Ryan said, pulling Gavin down face level with him to press a kiss to his nose. “If that’s alright with you.”

Gavin nodded quickly, then kissed him on the lips, almost getting a little steamy until Ryan pulled away from the kiss.

“Damn, it’ll be hard, though…” Gavin muttered.

“I can tell,” Ryan said, looking down at a partially-hard Gavin starting to make a tent in his suit.

“Aw, fuck…” Gavin said, cheeks flushing red. Ryan kissed him once more.

“Don’t worry babe.” He looked at the time on the alarm clock. “Actually, we have some time. Come here,” Ryan said, pulling Gavin down on the bed and hovering over him. He looked down to see a little zipper in the front of the suit. “Perfect… damn, I’m really going to have to thank Lindsay making this costume so perfect,” Ryan mused, then stroked the inside of Gavin’s thigh, “Just like you, Gavin…”

 


	2. Let the Party Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan doesn't like being the center of attention... he doesn't even really like parties in the first place. At least Gavin knows how to help him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, ended up being only the party in this chapter. But I promise the smut will come in chapter 3. Have this for now!

The entire car ride Ryan had a hand on Gavin’s leg. They’d done a quicky before leaving, and Ryan, being the “sneaky little devil” as Gavin put it, left a hickey just above the collar of his creeper outfit. Gavin scratched it lightly, then let his hand fall down to rest on top of Ryan’s hand, and he turned his hand so they could properly hold hands. They both smiled, not even needing to look at each other. It made Gavin’s heart feel all warm and goo-ey, for lack of better words. And same to Ryan, though he probably had better words to describe the feeling. Gavin loved that about Ryan – his vivid vocabulary.

They arrived at the location of the party, taking one of the empty spots to park in. Ryan, being the gentleman he was, went around the car quickly to open Gavin’s door and take his hand as he stepped out. Gavin kissed Ryan’s cheek once he was up, and hand in hand they walked to the front door of the big house. Burnie opened up the door and greeted the two warmly, but not before laughing at their attire. There could be music heard bumping from another room, and Burnie told them where snacks, drink, and most of the other partiers were. They both nodded and Gavin led Ryan off in the direction of the music when Ryan was just about to open his mouth to make conversation with Burnie. Ryan shrugged back toward him, and he waved the couple off with a smile. Ryan could talk to him later, he supposed.

After a little searching, Gavin found the location of the other achievement hunters, and suddenly Ryan felt very conscious of his appearance. He pushed down on his kilt and his cheeks started to flush as he got funny looks and laughter. Gavin felt him stiffen and turned to look back at him, noticing instantly his embarrassment.

“I’m so sorry, Ryan… I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Gavin whispered.

Ryan shook his head, but was still pretty red in the face. “It’s okay… I wanted to do this for you… and it’s not so bad.” Ryan whispered back. “Besides, it’s nice to get a little breeze down there, honestly.” Ryan said, waving his eyebrows and getting a giggle out of Gavin. Gavin’s grip on Ryan’s hand tightened as they continued into the crowd of people, and Ryan started to slowly disregard the stares of some people.

“There you two… oh my- holy shit Ryan!” Lindsay started laughing so hard, getting Michael and Ray to turn their heads and see them as well. Gavin continued to hold Ryan’s hand, rubbing his thumb along it to sooth him. The other two lads burst out laughing and Lindsay let out a low whistle. Jack passed by with Caiti and gave him one look over, nodding with a smile as Caiti giggled behind her hand.

“Alright, enough showcasing my boyfriend. What have we missed?”

“Nothing, I’m pretty sure you two were the main event of tonight.” Michael teased.

“Hey!” Gavin warned, completely serious and not taking any more from them. Michael raised his hands in defense.

“Relax! I’m just playing… you two look great, really.” Michael said, just a smile on his face.

“It really is pretty cute.” Ray added, a genuine smile on his face. “You two really are a fucking cute couple.” Ray said, taking a sip of his soda.

“So, we’ve got Ray dressed as… himself?” Ryan said. Ray nodded.

“Yeah, I’m so creative!” Ray joked.

“Alright, and Michael looks like… Link? And Lindsay is Zelda?” They bowed and curtsied, respectively. “Very nice.”

“One year we should all be our minecraft skins… because honestly I’d love to see Ryan in a kilt again.” Lindsay said. Ryan smirked and shook his head.

“Nah. This is a once in a lifetime thing. I did it for this idjit, anyway.” Ryan said lovingly, putting his arm around Gavin and being more at ease. Lindsay fake-pouted, but nodded. Lindsay began to start talking about the costume finding process for her and Michael, how she found a friend who was good at costume making and taught Lindsay how to make the creeper suit. Ray talked about his most recent game achievement, which brought Ryan to the topic of gaming news. After a while Geoff wandered into their group, sipping on the hardest whiskey they had there (or maybe some of his own, neither Gavin nor Ryan could remember). He laughed upon seeing kilted Ryan, then made some joke about him and Gavin that was probably very sexual… all the details of the rest of the night got quite foggy to Gavin.

Ryan was careful of Gavin, because he had a tendency of dangerously inappropriate with Ryan when he was really drunk. Several times Ryan had to smack his hand for trying to hoist up his kilt in front of all the people around them, even if they were in a relatively secluded room. Ryan was getting bored of the party, and tired basically taking care of the lad, but Gavin still wanted to hang out and be his goofball self. At one point, a somewhat slow song came on the stereo and Gavin insisted on slow dancing, and Ryan almost refused until he saw a certain look in Gavin’s eyes. He knew he was drunk, but Ryan still felt like he would really be upset if he didn’t dance with him, so Ryan took his hand and Gavin smiled wide, pulling him to the center of the room.

Gavin held Ryan’s hand up, and put his other arm around Ryan’s neck, Ryan settling his other hand on Gavin’s hip. Gavin pushed their bodies together and gently rested his head against Ryan’s chest, smiling as they swayed to the music. Ryan had to admit, it was pretty nice. Until he felt all of Gavin’s weight on him. He put his hands on Gavin’s shoulders and firmly shook him.

“Wake up, Gavin… for fuck’s sake,” Ryan said, as Gavin shook his head and looked up into Ryan’s eyes. Then he gave him that dopey smile.

“Sorry, love… Listening to your heartbeat is so relaxing.” Gavin said, pressing a kiss to his lips. Still, Ryan was left smiling once again at his boyfriend’s cheesy comments.

“Babe, I wanna sober you up so we can have some _real_ fun later…”   Gavin looked up, his eyes alight.

“You should’ve said something earlier about it! I wanna have some fun time…” Gavin whined, tracing circles on Ryan’s chest.

“I did, we both knew about this before the party… but, that was before I… well you know.” Ryan whispered.

“Before you blew me.” Gavin whispered, winking at him. Ryan rolled his eyes. “You lovely, sexy, little sausage.” Gavin cooed.

“Never knew I’d enjoy being called a lovely breakfast meat… love can change a man,” Ryan pondered out loud. Gavin giggled at this.

“Ryan, you’re my favorite meal of the day.”

“Oh, shut up. Can we go home now?”

Gavin frowned. “You really wanna go so bad?”

Ryan shrugged. “Only until you’re ready to go.”

Gavin had a serious look in his face. “Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“I’m having fun, Gavin, really. I’m having a good time with _you_ … you just know I’m not big into parties. But we don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.”

“It’s alright, I think I’ve done enough damage here. Take me home, love.” Gavin said, taking his hand as they said goodbye’s to their closest friends their, thanked Burnie for hosting and head to Ryan’s car.

By Ryan’s calculations, Gavin would be sober in about an hour. He’d be sober enough to respond well in half an hour with sexual teasing. But Ryan would only have sex with Gavin when he is sober, because it’s better that way for both of them.


	3. No Tricks, All Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut I know you all wanted so badly. It's my pleasure, really.

As they were leaving the party, Gavin recognized the song that was playing. It was the Beyonce song “Blow.” He remembered someone told him about that song and how sexual it was, some of the lyrics coming to his head… _mmm, delicious_ , he thought to himself. The song got him thinking about the man holding his hand and pulling him out the door.

Ryan looked at Gavin to see his goofy smile, eyebrow raised in some sort of attempt at a sexy look. Ryan chuckled and walked them over to the car.

Just as Ryan was opening the passenger side door for Gavin, Gavin shoved it closed and turned Ryan around, pressing his back into the side of the car. It startled Ryan at first, but when Gavin’s lips were attacking his with so much passion, he couldn’t help but melt into it and kiss back, reclaiming his dominance. Gavin made a low growl, his hand lingering down to the front of Ryan’s kilt and firmly palming him. Ryan pushed into the touch, but stopped and pushed Gavin off of him.

“Well… that was hot. But let’s get ourselves home, first…” Ryan said, opening the door again and Gavin sighed but got in, buckling himself lazily as Ryan gently closed the door and went around to his side.

…

Gavin was out of the car before Ryan could even turn off the car. He laughed to himself, watching as the lad ran up to the front door and unlocking it, after only a little bit of a struggle, and was inside. Ryan followed after, going at a slower pace. When he finally got to the door and closed it behind him, Gavin was nowhere in sight. Ryan assumed he’d already made it to the bedroom, and Ryan made his way there. As he expected, the door was closed and he opened it slowly to see Gavin laying on the bed on his stomach, arms propping up his head and… Ryan laughed to see the butt flap had been opened, and Gavin smiled brightly towards him.

“I see that you’re ready for me, huh?” Ryan asked rhetorically, strutting over to him and pausing just before the bed.

“You know, Ryan, as much as I love this costume, I bet it would’ve been even better if I was in a cow suit… cuz, you know…” Gavin started to giggle.

Ryan’s voice got enticingly low and seductive. “Edgar’s the one in the hole.” Ryan finished his thought. “However, maybe _I_ wanna be Edgar tonight…”

Gavin nodded. “I see… well, since you’re the one who had to make the most sacrifices tonight, you should be in charge. Tell me what to do; how shall I please you, my Mad King?” Gavin said, coming closer to Ryan to run a finger lazily in random patterns over his chest while the other hand went up to his shoulder, rubbing down his bicep, down his forearm until their hands met.

Ryan smirked, running a hand through Gavin’s wild-like hair. “Oh, my prince…” Ryan said in a loving tone, then leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Gavin’s tongue flicked against Ryan’s lower lip, and Ryan opened his mouth to shove his tongue into Gavin’s, playfully battling his tongue while Gavin maneuvered himself so Ryan could push him down into the bed, Gavin’s back pressed against the fabric of the bed as Ryan hovered over him, continuing to kiss him. Ryan’s hand roamed the younger’s body, going over his chest, down his stomach, just barely touching against his half-hardness beginning to tent up the costume. Gavin tried to move into the touch, but Ryan pushed him down firmly with one hand on his hip. Gavin whimpered into Ryan’s mouth and Ryan bit Gavin’s lip, earning a moan from him. As Gavin tried to contain his movement as best he could, Ryan rewarded him by rubbing their clothed dicks together, gently thrusting into him and grunting at the sensation. Gavin came up for air from the kiss, moaning again as Ryan placed tender kisses on his neck.

Then, all of the sudden Ryan’s caresses stopped.

“Strip.” Ryan commanded softly, moving off of Gavin and laying down, hands behind his head as he prepared to watch a little show of Gavin. Gavin smirked and got up, turned to face him and began slowly teasing off the suit, pushing it down his body and wiggling his hips, then turning to the side as the costume got to his legs and as he pushed them down to his ankles he shook his naked ass. Ryan gasped.

“Wow. You…weren’t wearing any boxers underneath? Daring… you get some bonus points, my dear.” Ryan said, pleased with the surprise.

Gavin smiled at him. “I aim to please, love.” Then, he kicked off the suit. In any other situation, Ryan would've scolded him for being so careless to a handmade costume, but in the heat of the moment, it wasn't in Ryan’s thoughts. Gavin gestured for Ryan to move forward on the bed, and Ryan complied, sitting at the edge like he had been earlier that night. Gavin got on his knees and pushed up Ryan’s kilt, collecting it at his waist, then carefully, slowly, pulled down his boxer briefs, letting Ryan’s large erection spring free. Gavin whimpered a bit, biting his lip. _I can do this. Ryan taught me well. I can do this._ Gavin chanted in his head. He really wanted to please Ryan was his mouth, but he still struggled with his gag reflex. But Ryan did teach him well. He just wanted to be really good, be good for _him_. Ryan ran a soothing hand through Gavin’s hair, giving him a warm smile to encourage him.

“If you don’t want to do _this_ , you don’t have to.” Ryan said. Gavin shook his head quickly.

“No, Ryan, I _do_ want to. I just wish I was better for you.” Ryan lifted up his chin and looked deeply into Gavin’s eyes.

“Gavin, I love you, and you’re amazing, and perfect. And,” He paused, rubbing his thumb against Gavin’s cheek, Gavin rubbing into his hand like a cat. “You can always improve if you want to. Don’t worry about it so much, alright?” Gavin nodded, then looked down at Ryan’s erection again. He licked his lips, Ryan pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaning back. Gavin wrapped a hand around his fully hard dick, his other hand holding himself steady gripping onto Ryan’s leg. After a few slow pumps, Gavin put his lips around the tip, pulling it in just enough for the tip of his tongue to be able to lap around in a few circles, eliciting a drawn out, low moan from Ryan. Gavin then licked a stripe up from the base, then took about a quarter of his dick in his mouth and sucked while using his hand to make up the rest. He bobbed up and down, every few strokes putting a little bit more of Ryan into his mouth. Ryan gently placed his hand in Gavin’s hair, helping him along without being forceful, as best he could. Gavin looked up to carefully watch Ryan’s face, and the pure ecstasy within it made him spike with pleasure, and made him feel really good about how he was doing. With this as encouragement, he pushed as much of Ryan in as he could, breathing heavily through his nose and going faster. Ryan tugged on Gavin’s hair just went he was on an up-beat, and Gavin reflexed a bit. Ryan stopped and pulled him off, leaning up to kiss Gavin’s forehead.

“I’m sorry, baby… are you alright?” Ryan asked, concerned as he brushed away the hair from Gavin’s face.

Gavin nodded slowly. “Fine, really. I can do this, Ryan.” Gavin said, but sputtered another cough and Ryan pulled him up and held him to his body.

“It’s alright, Gavin… just, here. Ryan carefully laid him down and got off the bed to strip of his costume, Gavin looking up and biting his lip. As Ryan returned to the bed, he gently pushed Gavin on his back and kissed him on the lips again. His hand went down his side, then as Ryan kissed along his jaw and down his neck to his collar bones, his hand rubbed slowly up his thigh. He skipped over his wanting cock and drew circles into his hips, right near his V-lines, those sexy V-lines he loved so much. Then, slowly, almost painfully slowly for Gavin, Ryan kissed his way down Gavin’s chest and stomach, his nose running over his happy trail, stopping to nibble lightly on the skin above his hips before going down to his thighs, kissing his way up them, even slower.

“Damn, Ryan… you bloody tease.” Gavin laughed lightly, as did Ryan.

“While you aim to please, I aim to tease.”

“You really _are_ the Mad King.”

“I’m _your_ Mad King, baby.”

“ _Always_.” Gavin said lovingly, a smile plastered on his face until his lips went into an “o” as Ryan licked up the length of Gavin’s cock. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it carefully, like Gavin had started on him. Gavin moaned softly, then bit his lip and grunted out as Ryan took as much of Gavin’s length as he could, hallowing out his cheeks and humming. Gavin moaned loudly at this, his hips raising until Ryan pushed them down. Then, Ryan moved up and down, humming every now and then and making Gavin’s body shake. He let go of Gavin’s hips as he propped them up with one hand and removed his mouth to wet his fingers before pressing them against Gavin’s hole. Gavin whimpered and wriggled.

“Wait, Ry.” Gavin stopped him, and Ryan removed his fingers and looked up. Gavin handed him the lube that he grabbed out of the nightstand and Ryan nodded and took it, lathering his fingers before returning to his work at his hole. He also put his mouth around his tip again, making Gavin’s head drop into the pillows and his hands grip the sheets hard. Ryan teased a finger in, and with Gavin’s moans of encouragement, he added another, then another, curling them, thrusting with a little more force each time. Then, he stopped all together. Gavin looked up curiously to see Ryan kneeling on the bed, his knees between Gavin’s legs.

“You ready for all of me?”

Gavin nodded. “You know it.” Gavin raised his legs into Ryan’s hands as Ryan scooted closer to Gavin, his hands running up the sides of his legs until they were at the right spot. He lubed up his cock, Gavin watching carefully and then gazing into Ryan’s eyes. Ryan gazed back, continuing to stroke his dick.

“I could do this all day…” Ryan commented, and as Gavin’s eyes flicked down he burst out laughing, making Ryan laugh too.

“Come on now, love.” Gavin said after his giggle fit, leaning up to press a kiss to Ryan’s lips. Then, Ryan positioned himself, one hand happening to hold Gavin’s as his other prepared his dick as it slowly entered. Gavin moaned and Ryan grunted as he was in fully, then stayed there for a moment, Gavin holding a hand up to brush away Ryan’ stray locks of hair, smoothing them down. Then, with both hands on Gavin’s hips, Ryan pulled out slowly, before pushing back in with a little more force. As they gradually picked up their pace, Gavin would grind himself down onto his cock, making Ryan grunt with pleasure. Ryan lifted Gavin’s hips up and leaned back slightly to push right into his prostate, making Gavin begin to yell out his appreciation.

“Ohh, Ryan!” He hissed out, his breathing increasing.

“Fuck… oh, Gavin… Gavin, yes, Gavin.” Ryan said, his actions becoming more erratic. The only other sound in the room that could be heard was sound of skin slapping together and wet noises, increasing in volume as they got closer to climax.

“Ryyyan, I… shit… I’m g-gonna…” Gavin gasped, body beginning to shake with pent-up excitement.

“Yesss, Gavin, cum for me, my beautiful, perfect, Gavin… mmm ahh!” Ryan said, shutting his eyes closed and giving him all he had, and within seconds Gavin was screaming his name as he came fast onto Ryan’s stomach, Ryan following quickly after and filling Gavin inside. Ryan fell forward into Gavin’s grasp, Gavin clutching his back, feeling the tense muscles relax as they collected their breath. Gavin rubbed up and down his back, pressing kisses to Ryan’s hair as he finally came back to earth.

Ryan lifted up, Gavin’s sticky trail now on both their stomachs. They both laughed lightly, Ryan leaning over to grab some tissues from the night stand and cleaning both of them up. He tossed it into the trash, and afterward Gavin pulled him back down into the bed and laid down, facing each other. Gavin booped Ryan’s nose, and Ryan smiled before kissing the top of Gavin’s nose. Gavin kissed him on the lips, his arms wrapping around his body as Ryan’s rested at Gavin’s hip.

“Can we use the kilt more, but, you know, just for use in the bedroom.”

“Hmm…nah…” Ryan teased.

“But, Ryan!”

“I’m just kidding! Of course. I mean, that… _this_ was damned sexy as fuck. I’d love to wear the kilt for you again, baby.” Ryan said, rubbing Gavin’s cheek. “Happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween, love.” And with that, Gavin turned so he could be the little spoon and they fell asleep naked together in bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, hope you liked this series! :D


End file.
